


Put Me Together Again (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Loosely based on the novel'Come Lie with Me'by Linda Howard.Derek Hale lives his life to the fullest. So when a terrible accident robs him of his ability to walk, it also takes away his desire to live.Stiles Stilinski, one of the best physical therapists out there, takes on his case and begins to heal the broken man and help him to realise there is so much more to gain from living. But as his therapist, Stiles feels that whatever Derek claims to feel for him, it’s just gratitude and Stiles doesn’t want to risk his heart.Despite all of that, Stiles begins to fall for him but when it looks like Derek might be able to get his life back – will he still want Stiles?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

As per usual, to feed the muse, I spent some time creating a banner. I wanted something along the lines of romantic fiction - think Silhouette, Mills & Boon, Harlequin, etc. Not sure I achieved that vibe, but I am hoping to start writing this story tomorrow now that I've finished "Say Anything".

[ ](https://imgur.com/zCnRp5v)

* * *


	2. Icon (Art)

Oh dear - I made the mistake of making an icon for the fic and now I'm preferring the icon to the banner!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/iZLMM1g)


	3. Put Me Together Again - Banner 2

I'm shutting this down and going to bed before I get any more ideas!

[ ](https://imgur.com/kwgQdPW)


End file.
